Not everything is Simple as Black and White
by Light-Sakura
Summary: Miki sets out on journey to beat the Elite Four while finding trouble every where she goes. Can she and her friends save Unova from its crisis? Or will Pokemon and people suffer at the consequences! Not everything is simple as it seems.
1. Miki

This is my first Pokemon fanfiction but it will not be the only fanfiction I'll be working on.

This fanfiction will be based on the Pokemon Black and White games obviously. So, I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Pokemon.

**Edit: **I edited some things/change some things. Not much from the original. Sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Not everything is Simple as Black and White<strong>

**Chapter 1 - Miki**

* * *

><p>"It's great to be back in Unova! What do think of Opelucid city?" The woman who was speaking turned around to face her children.<p>

The women, Cloud had hazel colour eyes and long brown hair that was usually tied up in a high ponytail as her corkscrew side bangs were left out on the side. She wore a dark blue jacket over her greyish-whitish shirt with black pants and dark brown shoes.

"Well...," asked Cloud as her eyebrow twitched out of annoyances.

Her daughter, Miki, look really unimpressed with her new home as her son Keith appeared to be bored out of his mind. All he wanted was to just get this whole thing over with and get on with his life.

Miki was the youngest twin. She had long brown hair that was usually left out and brown colour eyes. She wore a simple white tank top with jeans and running shoes.

Keith was the older twin and had shaggy brown hair and hazel colour eyes. He wore a dark blue zip-up jacket that was usually zipped with dark colour jeans and running shoes.

* * *

><p>"Okay, I get it but we are here now and staying," sated Cloud. "Also, one more important thing I have to tell before I leave for work, Okay?"<p>

"What is it," asked Keith as Miki looks on.

"Listen closely kids! You are not allowed to leave this city at all! Simple as that, Okay," Cloud said sweetly.

"... What," both her children yelled after taking a while for it to sink in.

"You heard me! I don't want you two leaving here and getting your selves into trouble like you did back in Johto!"

"That's not fair," yelled Miki and Keith.

"Well I don't care if it's not fair!" Cloud wasn't in the mood for this. She was already stressed out as it is and her children complaining weren't helping. "I'm tired of being told that 'do you know what your daughter is doing or where your son is now'!"

Miki and Keith nervously back away from their mother as she rambled on how much they caused trouble they caused back in Johto.

"But –," Keith covered Miki's mouth quickly before she could say else. "We get mother."

Cloud didn't believed him but she was tired of this conversation and needed to get to work so she let it go, for now anyways.

* * *

><p>"Here," said Keith as he threw Miki's short sleeve blue jacket at her. "Bye."<p>

"What!"

"I'm leaving to travel around Unova. You should leave too. It will be fun."

"Then what was that bunch of crap you told mom," Miki asked.

"A bunch of crap," he said simply which agitated Miki even more.

"What's the point of leaving to just to go against what mom said," she asked.

"That's not the point. The point is that it will be fun to travel around again just like Johto was. Besides I know you want to leave as well." Miki gave him unsure looked about this. She did want to travel again.

"I got myself into trouble with the Team Rocket mess back in Johto and you called that fun," Miki stated.

"Okay then... How about this! I bet you can't gather all the badges and actually beat the Elite Four this time," Keith said mischievously. He knew that Miki hated being reminded how she given up on trying to beat the Elite Four after losing her first match but he also knew she hated being told that she can't do something when she can.

"Fine then, I'll show you that I can do it," yelled Miki. Keith laughed at her as she fell for the bait. He then dragged Miki outside of the house so they can leave.

"Well I suggested that you leave before mom comes home, bye-bye then." Keith released is his flying pokémon out it's pokéball and flew away to start his own adventure.

"Why do I have feeling that I been trick," Miki sighed. The red and white ball that was small enough to be fit into a pocket between her fingers grew bigger in sizes. Miki threw the pokéball into the air and yelled, "C'mon Braviary, let's go!"

* * *

><p>Does anyone have a good name for BlackHilbert? I don't like the name Hilbert but I'm fine with Hilda (because it grew on me)_. _I just want a good name - I was thinking Kaden which should have the same meaning as his original name but I want to know what you think it should be or should I just leave it has Kaden?


	2. Kalin and Midori

I'm little be piss because my markers for line breaks are gone... but good thing I have the original doc.

No one answered my question about what should Black/Hilbert be called. If no one answers by chapter 3 I'm sticking with Kaden.

Oh, sorry for the short chapter but sometimes that all I can think or will work. I don't want it to be confusing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - Kalin and Midori<strong>

"Why do I even listen to him," complained Miki as her long hair blew into her face making it difficult to see and becoming really big nuisance.

All of sudden Miki's Braviary took a nose dive but quickly regain his balanced. Miki sighed in relief. "Sorry Braviary didn't know Unova has such strong windddsssssss," yelled Miki as Braviary started to fall down towards a bunch of trees, again.

* * *

><p>A boy with sort blue hair and brown eyes looked up at trees waiting for them to shake. "Make yourself useful she says! Why does she want me to capture pokémon," he complained to his Leavanny who understood far too well why he's doing this. The boy wore a dark jacket over a simple black shirt and dark brown pants with running shoes.<p>

The boy, Kalin smirked as one the trees started to shake. "You think you can escape this time, think again! Go Leavanny use slash!" But his Leavanny just stood there.

"Leavanny why aren't you at-," before he could finished yelling at his pokémon something fell out of the tree and landed on top of him.

"Ow." Miki rubbed her head after she landed. "That hurt..."

"Umm, mind getting off of me," yelled Kalin who was trapped under Miki.

"Oh, umm sorry about that onii-chan but why are there two of you?" Miki got off him, a little unbalanced but collapsed after standing up for a minute.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Kalin," said Miki as Kalin took out the last leaftwig out of her hair.

"No problem it's a good ex– I mean I'm happy too! But why did you fall out of the tree and what does onii-chan mean?"

"Did I really say that? Never mind the onii-chan part... I'm starting a journey here so I decided to start around here, whatever here is," Miki muttered more to herself. "But the winds were too strong for my pokémon to handle and I couldn't see well because of my hair."

"The winds do get stronger when a storm is coming which it is." Miki look at him and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, pretty boy do have scissors are something sharp I can use?"

"Um, I have knife in my bag but why do you want it and don't call me pretty boy!" Kalin started to look through his bag for the knife.

"I want to cut my hair. It's too long and is getting my way." Miki took the knife from Kalin hands and cut her hair that she was holding up in her other hand.

"Are you stupid or something? You could have cut your fingers off!"

Miki smiled at him let her blow away in the wind. "Free, maybe someday she'll understand why I keep on running away."

Kalin didn't really understand what Miki was talking about but he thought that her short hair made her look cute. "That's it," he cried as Miki just stared at him like he was crazy or something.

"Come with me," said Kalin as he grabbed a hold of Miki wrist not giving her a chance to say no.

"Where are we going and let go of my wrist it hurts!"

* * *

><p>"Leader, why are we gathering pokémon information," asked a grunt who basically look like a normal trainer.<p>

"Don't ask me! Boss told me to gather their information. How this relates to are mission I have no clue," stated the leader.

"You mean we're wasting our time here!"

"Don't yell at me! If you having something to say about the boss orders then ask the boss not me," snapped the leader.

Grunt shivered, "never mind."

"Midori," yelled a voice from behind the leader.

"Huh," the leader, Midori turned around to see two people running towards her.

The leader was a girl roughly Miki's age with long purple hair that reached down her back with a white and purple design headband in her hair and brown eyes. Her side bangs at the side of her face were braided and tied with yellow pom-pom like hair tie, while her bangs in front curled up a bit. She wore a purple oriental sleeveless shirt but wore purple sleeves with it that reach to about her elbows. She also wore white pants and dark colour boots.

"Here you go," said Kalin as he pushed Miki forward. "And bye!" He waved goodbye to Midori and started to run fast before Midori or Miki could say anything else.

Miki sweat-drop after Kalin left and turned her attention to Midori as she advanced towards her. The girl, Midori just stared at her for bit before she finally spoke.

"Kyaaa, you're so cute," Midori screamed as she tackled Miki with a hug.

"Huh," said a confused Miki.

"What's your name," asked Midori.

"Huh," said Miki who was still a little bit dazed from Midori tackled or was it from her fall earlier. She wasn't sure.

"Not 'huh' silly your name, what is it? My name is Midori."

"Um... leader," asked the grunt.

"What," Midori snapped as she let go of Miki.

"She... um... might be in shock... a bit," said the grunt nervously.

"Why –," but before Midori could finished Miki cut her off. "I'm sorry but I have to go," said Miki as she started to walk away fast.

"Wait a minute!" Miki turned around. "Here catch!" Midori threw something that look like a roll up piece of paper to Miki. "It's a map of Unova. I'm taking that you're new here? Anyway it's for wasting your time with Kalin. Good luck."

"Thank you," said Miki then turned around and started to leave this place.

* * *

><p>"She was so cute," cried Midori as Kalin sighed at her antics.<p>

"I know, I know," said Kalin as he waved his hand up and down as if he heard this all before.

"Hey, Midori," he asked as Midori faced him as she waited for him to continue. "What does Onii-chan mean?"

"Did Miki say that to you? Well it means big brother or someone older than you. She must have thought you were older than her because you are taller than her," laugh Midori.

Kalin nodded his head. "Hey! Wait a minute how do you know that!"

"It so on her trainer card that I stole from her when I hugged her," stated Midori innocently and handed to him to see. "She didn't even notice."

"Who would when someone crazy attacks them like that," commented Kalin but then realized what he just said as face turn from bored expression to fear.

o0o

"You should give back to her okay," Midori said happily as she got off the log they were sitting on.

"Sure...," said as clenched his head in pain from the large lump that is now on it.

* * *

><p>I know that the chapters aren't that long but I don't always write long chapters. Chapter 3 I'll try to have out before August.<p>

Oh, Midori means Green even though her hair is purple. I just like the sound of it so that why I pick it.


	3. What does Pokémon mean to you?

Third chapter is up! But people don't seem to like this... Anyway, I want to know what Black name should be? I'm go by his Japanese or the English name I picked which was Kaden... If you have anything better please tell me! You'll have 2 weeks or more before I update again.

I fixed the first chapter up a bit and I need to do the same for the second but that won't happen for awhile...

Please review! I love hearing from people and I will answered back when I have time.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon in anyway. If I did make sure the Pokemon Adventure manga will all be publish!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 – What does Pokémon mean to you?<strong>

* * *

><p>After the 'talked' he had with Midori, Kalin eventually caught up with Miki on her way to Accumula Town. He gave back her Trainer ID card that Midori 'browed' from Miki and explained why he had it in the first place but Miki didn't believe him one bit. Somehow he ended up traveling with her to Accumula Town because of this mess.<p>

"Maybe you should see a doctor when we get to Accumula Town," said Kalin after Miki complained about her head hurting for the fifth time since they met up.

"I'm fine," Miki growled, who was not really taking the pain all too well.

"Okay then, whatever you say but I was not the one who fell out of a tree," stated Kalin. "Oh, we're here now."

"Great! Now where is the Pokémon Center, Kalin," asked Miki.

"You don't know what a Pokémon Center looks like..." Miki just glared at him for his unnecessary comment.

"I don't know where it is _at_," yelled Miki. "Everyone knows what a Pokémon Center looks like! What do you take me for an idiot! Don't answer that."

"It's up ahead," Kalin stated who had enough teasing Miki.

As they approached the Pokémon Center, Kalin noticed a certain someone reflection on the Center's windows. "Um, Miki...," said Kalin frightened.

"Hm?"

"I got to go... bye," Kalin said as he dashed off somewhere.

* * *

><p>"We hope to see you again," said the nurse.<p>

"Thanks," said Miki as she got her Pokémon back.

As Miki left the Pokémon Center, Midori was standing right in front waiting for her to come out.

"Hello Miki-chan," said Midori sweetly.

"Hi," said Miki nervously.

"I'm so happy that you're here! I want to talk to you, so let's go for a walk! C'mon!" Midori grabbed hold of Miki's hand making sure there was no escaped from her.

"Accumula Town is beautiful, isn't it? People and Pokémon are so peaceful here."

"Your point," asked Miki who just want to leave.

"What does Pokémon mean to you, Miki-chan," asked Midori.

"Stop calling me Miki-chan," said Miki annoyed. "What are they to you?"

"I want Pokémon to be with people but really there just tools for us to use," stated Midori.

"Just... tools...," questioned Miki. "If you believe that, then why do say –," before she could finished Midori cut her off.

"Ah, it's starting," said Midori as they approached bunch of people gathered in one spot to listen to some speech that was about to be told.

"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma. Today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk about Pokémon liberation. ... Then and only then, humans and Pokémon truly be equals. ... We sincerely appreciate your attention."

"No one will truly believes that, do they," questioned Miki.

"Look over there," said Midori as she directed Miki's head in the right direction. "See that guy with the long green hair, battling? He's there king. He's our enemy," said Midori.

"Miki." Miki turned around in faced Midori. "I want you to join us, the Neo Knights, whose mission is to stop Team Plasma evil ways," stated Midori.

"Neo Knights? What a stupid name," laughed Miki.

"I know but I was not the one you chose it," said Midori as Miki laughter died down after realized what she meant. "But if we don't stop them, then people and Pokémon cannot fill their purposed. People will release their Pokémon, just like they are right now." Midori pointed in the direction where several people releasing their Pokémon.

"Why..." Miki couldn't believe that people took Team Plasma words so serious.

"Please Miki, won't you join us," asked Midori.

"You're right about Team Plasma must be stop, Midori but..." Miki walked over to area where Ghetsis made his speech a little while ago, leaving Midori behind. "Listen," yelled Miki trying to get people attention. "I can't believe you re-," before she could finish someone covered her mouth.

"Haha, don't listen to my crazy sister everyone, she as just a bit delusional right now with fever," said Keith which was a total lie. "We must take are leave now," said Keith as he released his flying Pokémon, Mandibuzz and flew off while holding on to Miki.

...

...

"Well that was interesting," commented Midori as she walked over to the kid who was battling Team Plasma King, earlier. "Hey, kid," asked Midori getting his attention. "What did the trainer you were just battling had to say?"

* * *

><p><em>Opelucid City<em>

"I'm sure my kids will love to meet you," said Cloud as she approached her house with her guest.

"Well if they are anything like you than it will be interesting," her guest said.

"Drayden!" Cloud huffed at her old friend as she open the door to her house. "Kids! Come down here! There is someone I want you to meet," yelled Cloud.

There was no responded. "I'll be back in sec," said Cloud to Drayden as she went up stairs. When she came back down, she was angry. "Those rotten kids," complained Cloud.

"There defiantly your children then," stated Drayden.

"They're nothing like me," yelled Cloud as Drayden started at her with a 'really' type of look to it.

"May I remind you, who idea was it to break into my room on my birthday to just kidnap me so we can start a Pokémon journey together? You also left without telling your parents."

"Good times, good times," commented Cloud as remembered that day. "Hey, don't go comparing me to them!"

"What are you going to about it then," asked Drayden.

"Go fine then when I actually get a break," said Cloud. "Speaking of break, I'm hungry lets go get something to eat like ramen," requested Cloud.

"There are no ramen shops around here, Cloud but how about pizza, my treat," asked Drayden.

"Did you say pizza?"

* * *

><p><strong>That's is all for now. Next chapter I hope will be up in a couple weeks. Don't be afraid to tell me what you think! First gym battle is next chapter and Black officially comes in! Gym battle probably won't be that great... but I will try! <strong>

**Also tell me what Black name should be! I'm also thinking about having you create OC for this. I'll explained more next chapter if I deiced to or not.**


	4. First Gym Battle Begins!

**Finally this chapter is finish!**

Fanfiction as change a lot but my problem still exist. I can't get the edit pages to work right – all I get is HTML and support not doing anything about. So unless I decided to use the HTML to fix my line breakers all you are going to get is what I have up. If they don't disappear on me that is.

I also change the format of this story to POV format. I find it easier to work with than putting it all in third person even though I do prefer that style. It does start off as Normal POV I just didn't added it. This chapter was all written in third person.

I want to thank all of you who read the last chapter. I also have special shout to** Shadow Strabi-star22 **who got my but in gear to finally finish this chapter which was hard to write for some reason and to my friend who told to type it up already.

**Disclaimer: **Do you think I own Pokémon? Well I don't because if I did I would so make another anime based on the games because doesn't the anime trailer for Pokémon Black and White 2 look great. I wish it was real!

**Happy Canada Day for does who live in Canada! Happy holidays for does who are having holidays coming up as well!**

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO_

Not everything Is Simple as Black and White

Chapter 4 – First Gym Battle Begins!

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO_

"Where the hell are we Keith," asked Miki as they landed on the ground below. She was still annoyed at him for 'kidnapping' her earlier.

"A city," stated Keith sounding like he really didn't know where exactly they are at or cared.

Miki shoot him annoyed look before she finally exploded on him. "I know that already!"

"Relax," said Keith trying to calm her down a bit but was also enjoying getting a rise out of her.

"You don't know the name of this city, do you," asked Miki suspiciously.

"You're smarter than you look," joked Keith as Miki walked away as he said that. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find a doctor because – never mind you will just make my headache worse," complained Miki.

"Hey, wait up for me," Keith yelled as he caught up to her. "By the way what's up with the hair tie? I though you don't like putting 'girly things' in your hair," asked Keith.

"What hair tie?"

0o0o0o **Miki POV **0o0o0o0o

"Those bandages look pretty good on you," joked Keith. "And they also match your pretty hair tie."

"Shut up," I yelled as I snapped at him for trying to annoy me. Sometimes I think he enjoys this. "I don't know why I'm even bothered wearing these stupid bandages for in the first place! The doctor said my cut on my fore head is not deep and it's not bleeding or anything. I don't know why I even he gave me them in the first place."

"You're Pokémon are fully heal miss. Have nice day," the nurse smiled.

"Um thanks," I said to her as I gather my Pokémon. Keith may be annoying but at least he is helpful. He brought my Pokémon to the Center when I waiting to see a doctor.

"Now it's time to find the gym, right," asked Keith as pulled his video camera out of his bag. I really hate that thing.

"No," I told him as he points the video camera at me.

"Why not," he complained as I shoved the video camera back out my face.

"Because that's why," I yelled at him again. We must be making a scene by now but here he is he waiting patiently for me to continue on.

"I'm hungry! Let's go find some place to eat," I said in sad attempt to change the subject.

There's no way I'm telling him why.

0o0o0o0o0o0

"I can't believe you forgot to bring money with you," I shouted at my 'idiotic' brother has he just sits there and just shrugged it off like it is enough. He takes another bite out of his sandwich that I pay for.

Sad thing is he's the responsible one. Luckily I brought some money with me this time.

"We're ready," said the red hair waiter as I nodded in response. I got up from seat and started to follow him until I realized my twin brother wasn't following us.

"Come on Keith! You agreed to this 'full course'," I said as I walked back and grabbed him by his ear.

**Normal POV**

"Is there a problem," asked Miki as she approached the waiters with Keith by the ear still.

"You know you can let go now," said Keith. Miki finally let go of his ear but then he started complain how much his ear hurts now.

"You must be the other challengers," said the green hair waiter.

"Other challengers," question Miki and Keith as the green hair waiter pointed to bunch of other kids who were a bit younger them – two boys and a girl. The first boy had shaggy brown that was cover up over his red hat. The second wore red glass with black short hair and the girl with blond hair wore a green hat.

"There isn't enough time to battle both groups today. One you have to wait for tomorrow," said the blue hair waiter as he approach the groups.

"Miki and I –," started Keith to say before Miki cut in.

"Oh, no. You're not getting out this _Oni-Chan_," Miki stressed. "You owe me! If I'm paying, you're battling!"

"What are we going to do," asked the green hair waiter.

"Rock, paper, scissors," asked Miki proud of herself for coming up with an idea.

"This is not the time play a childish game, _imouto_," said Keith in mocking tone which wasn't this brightest move he ever done. As result Miki step on his foot, hard.

"No, dear brother...," Miki started to say. "What I mean is let play this game to decide who goes first. It's also not childish!"

"You can go first," said the guy with glasses.

"Huh," said Miki and Keith as they stop their squabbling.

"What Cheren," question the guy with the hat.

"They were here first, Kaden," said Cheren.

"Thank you/Arigato," said Miki and Keith in union as they bowed their head then glared at each other.

"This way please," said the green hair waiter.

"You go long ahead Miki. I'll be right there," Keith said as Miki walked ahead not sure if she can trust him or not to come back.

"You're the gym leader," question Miki.

"Actually all three of us are."

"What," Miki exclaimed.

"You're seriously battling the gym leader that you know nothing about," comment Keith as he appears beside her.

"Wow," said Miki because she was startled from his reappearances. "So," Miki started gathering her though together again. "I didn't know before and did fine!"

"Ya, but you lost your never after one lost," mumble Keith so Miki wouldn't hear him.

"Now, now, there's no reason to fight. You each going to battle us in a double battle," said the green hair waiter.

"Double battle," repeated the twins.

"Yes, you have battle in this style before," he asked.

"Yes... but," Miki started to say.

"Great! This way please," he said as he led them to the gym.

"So who's going battle us," asked Miki as Keith nodded in agreement to her question.

"It all depends on what type of Pokémon you are using he said. I am Cilan and I'll battle against you if you're using a water type Pokémon."

"I'm Chili and I get to battle you if you're using a grass type Pokémon," piped up the red hair waiter.

"My name is Cress and if you have Pokémon that is a fire type, I am against you," introduced the blue hair waiter.

"Well then I have surprise for you Keith," said Miki as she grabbed one of her Pokéballs and released her Pokémon.

"Same here," he said as he did the same things as his twin did.

Miki and Keith both stared dumbfound at each other Pokémon.

"We're really pathetic aren't we," said Miki as she stare at her Snivy.

"No, were just too predictable," Keith replied as looked at his Tepig.

"Where did you find a Snivy at anyways," he asked.

"I found her in the forest that I crash in. I kind of piss her off for waling in to her territory which as result to a battle which you know what happen next. You," Miki asked.

"I found him abandoned," Keith said as Miki frowned at the thought of abandoning your Pokémon.

"Let's get this battle started then," said Chili.

"We will be your opponents," said Cress. "The rules for this match are that you can help your partner out but you can only attack your opponent that is directly in front of you. Do you understand," Cress asked.

"Huh," question Miki.

"We understand," said Keith as Miki gave him the death glared because she kind of didn't.

"Then let get started," yelled Chili. "Ladies first."

"Don't mind if I do. Storm (Snivy) use Vine Whip," commanded Miki as her Snivy directly attack Chili's Pansear.

"Blaze (Tepig) use Ember," yelled Keith as his Tepig attack Panpour which didn't do must damage as he hope it would.

"Use Watergun Panpour," ordered Cress.

"Dogged it Blaze," yelled Keith as his Tepig just barely missed the attack.

"'Blaze', Keith really," asked Miki. "Ah, dogged again Storm."

"I could say the same for you," commented Keith. "Dogged again and use tackle Blaze!"

"Oh no Storm" yelled Miki as her Snivy directly got hit. "This isn't going to well Keith."

"I know but are thinking what I'm thinking, dear sister."

"That I'm going to punch you in the face for calling me dear sister," joked Miki.

"That would hurt but no seriously," said Keith wanting to know if they're on the same wavelength for this to work.

"Let do this, Keith," she said as she smiled at him. "Storm protect Blaze and use Vine Whip on Panpour," order Miki as her Snivy took Keith's Tepig place for the attacked. Her Snivy did got hit but wasn't as effective as Chili's Pansear did to her Snivy. Then Storm used Vine Whip on Panpour knocking him out.

"Use Ember, Blaze," order Keith who Tepig was now on Miki side of the field. Tepig's Ember attack caused a direct critical hit for Pansear and as result knocked him out.

"Yes", yelled the twins in union.

"You did say we can only attack directly," said Miki slyly.

"We did congratulations on your win. We present to you the Trio Badge," said Cress as he and Chili handed them their badges.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Miki smiled at Keith as she left the gym. "It was fun wasn't it," she asked.

"I guess but I do prefer filming you. Good thing I asked that blond in the group before to film you for me," Keith said holding up the video camera to Miki annoyances.

"Whatever you say," grumble Miki but then suddenly stop.

"What's wrong Miki," Keith asked as he looked towards her direction of her eyesight. There standing in the middle of the path was the purple hair girl that he recognized from before whom was with Miki before he 'kidnapped' her.

Miki tried to back way carefully before she spotted them but it was too late.

"Ah, Miki-chan! So nice to see you again! But Kalin not with you is he? Have you seen him around," Midori asked.

"No...," said Miki not sure what to say to her.

Midori cursed underneath her breath and sighed. "I would love to stop and say but I have to find Kalin. I'll see you again Miki-chan and..."

"It's Keith."

"I'm Midori and now we meat! If you see Kalin – wait never mind he'll just runway. Well bye," she said and walked off to look for her brother.

"What just happen," asked Miki.

"I don't know, she your friend," replied Keith.

_O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO_

**Thank you all for reading this! I don't know when the next chapter will be posted but I'll try to update again before August. **

**Also, I was thinking of using OC. I don't how good I'll be but if you want to make some go ahead. If you want more detail on some things I'll be happy to tell you. **

**Reviews are always nice.**


End file.
